In order to provide cost-effective enteral nutritional supplementation to children with cystic fibrosis, formula type and enzyme use will be tested. Presenting gastrointestinal problems and coefficients of fat and nitrogen excretion will be used to assess acceptable methods of formula/enzyme administration.